Meeting Of A Kind
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: The readers of Ray-out have always wonder how it was that Holland and Talho got together. Time to find out the answer. Rated for citrus. Dedicated to azooozi


Hey guys. This oneshot is dedicated to azooozi. Hope you like it. Keep on writing and don't let anything discourage you ^_^

-x-o-x-o-x-

"Leader, would you mind if I ran a story for Rayout on how the couples on the Gekko met?" Stoner asked cautiously.

"Why?" Holland asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The readers have been asking for a story on various couples and well I thought that it might be a good idea to publish the stories. They've been asking for one couple in particular," Stoner replied.

"Why don't you just ask Eureka and Renton then?"

"It wasn't those two that they asked for," Stoner replied.

"Then?" Holland said. He only knew of four couples on board but the most popular he would have thought was Renton and Eureka.

"Well they've been er…asking for um…"

"Spit it out already," Holland said. He was getting irritable and bored.

"You and Talho," Stoner whispered taking a step back.

"What?" Holland asked hoping that he hadn't heard right. Stoner gulped and took another step back.

"They want a story on how you and Talho met and um…got together," Stoner said stepping further back.

"Ask Talho," Holland said blankly. He didn't feel like telling Stoner how he and Talho had met.

"Ask me what?" Talho said appearing behind Stoner.

"Could you er…tell me how you and Holland met?" Stoner asked.

"We met involuntary," Talho said.

"Please. There are at least six hundred letters asking for the detail on you're relationship," Stoner said backing away from Talho.

"You want info-he's a good kisser. There's something," Talho said.

"Please," Stoner begged.

"You so desperately want to know because…"

"Because the readers of Rayout want to know."

"Fine. Holland and I met in Ferris City," Talho said.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

**Flashback:**

Talho sat in between an intelligence officer and a SOF pilot. They were being briefed on a program that was going to be run.

"This program is to find the intelligence officer that will be able to get close to someone who could possibly die. This officer must be able to get close enough but not emotionally involved. The two that succeed after the month is over will then join the SOF first and second squadron and record all information that need be recorded about the battles that occur and do whatever need be done for a person on your status. You will be paired up with the opposite gender. If any of you engage in inappropriate behaviour well…keep it quiet. You will be living in an apartment for a month with your 'partner' so try to get along," the Colonel said.

"Here are the 'couples'," the lieutenant colonel said. "Novak with," Talho watched the commander of the SOF first squadron get up and walk to the indicated area. Most of the female officers were getting ready to take their place next to him. "Yuki, Talho."

"Huh?" Talho said as she stood up. She walked over to where the commander stood. All of the other female officers looked at her with envy and jealousy. The male SOF officers looked at the commander with envy.

"Beams and Yuki, Ray. Devon and Sykes," the lieutenant continued to call out couples. Talho looked at her partner and rolled her eyes. He was looking her up and down. Talho had the urge to flip him off but knew better.

"So you're Ray's little sister?"

"Yeah and you're my ex's little brother," Talho shot back. She and the commander were arranging their clothes and setting out the things in 'their' apartment.

"Dewey's ex. That was what my brother meant by interesting," he replied.

"They could have warned me that I was gonna be put with a Novak," Talho said with high sarcasm.

"Looks like my brother give you the wrong side of the Novak charm. How bout you give me a clean slate with none of your history with my brother involved."

"Mmmm…"

"Holland Novak at your service," Holland said holding out his hand.

"Talho Yuki," Talho replied. She shook his hand. "For the record Ray and I are half sisters. We share the same father that's all."

"Unfortunately I'm related to Dewey through both parents," Holland said with a laugh. He was happy to note that Talho also laughed.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"Holland, wake up," Talho commanded. It had been two weeks since they had been put together in the apartment and they had gotten to know each other better.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. He turned over and covered his head with the blanket.

"Wake up before I pour cold water over your head," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Holland replied.

"Wanna bet," Talho said in a tone that said try me. Holland groaned as he got of the couch that he was sleeping on.

"So what do you want?" he asked. He was sleepy and annoyed.

"We gotta go shopping," Talho replied.

"You woke me up just so that you could drag me shopping the whole freaking day?" he asked in the most annoyed tune he could muster.

"Yes. The mid-ball is tomorrow and I need an outfit. You also need a suit unless you plan on wearing a tux."

"Fine," he said as he got into the shower.

An hour later Holland found himself sitting in Candy (a designer shop) waiting for Talho to try on a dress.

"Does the black look ok?" she asked him when she emerged from the dressing room. The dress she was wearing showed off all of her curves and clung to her body perfectly. It showed off her legs and some of her cleavage.

"It's fine," Holland said. He took in the way that she looked.

"Wait what colour is your tux/suit gonna be?"

"Suit and black with a white shirt and black tie," he replied.

"Good answer. So black or should I go with red?" Talho asked.

"You're gonna be wearing it."

"You're gonna be escorting me."

"Fine. Black."

"Ok," Talho said and went to change into her own clothes. When she re-emerged she had the dress over her arm. She pulled him toward the lingerie section. "Black lace or black padded lace."

"Does it make a difference? It's not like anyone's gonna see it," Holland replied as Talho held two bras in front of him.

"Says you."

"Says me."

"Whatever," Talho said. Found a pair of shoes and paid for the clothes.

"Could we refrain from you spending money long enough for us to get something to eat?" Holland asked.

"Fine," Talho said. They found a café and sat down. After they finished eating Holland was dragged through so many shops and boutiques that he lost count after the thirteenth one.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"Talho hurry up or we'll be late," Holland said. Talho was still getting ready. The ball was in a few minutes and she was still getting ready.

"Hold on," she said and emerged from the room a moment later. "Well, what do ya think?"

"I think we're late," Holland said. Talho pouted and walked out of the door with Holland behind.

The ball was boring and dull. Most of the people there were using it as an excuse to flirt with other people. Most of the guys were crowded around Talho while most of the girls were falling all over Holland. Holland spotted Charles and walked over to him.

"You must be the luckiest guy here," Holland said.

"You have all of the girls following you like love sick puppies," Charles replied. "Although you can't take them all home."

"Tell me about it. Ray's sister dragged me around the mall the entire day. It was a blur of dresses, bras and shoes," Holland said. Charles laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"Well all I did was see bra and breast all of yesterday," Charles said.

"You got put with your girlfriend. I got put with my brother's ex."

"So. Talho is nice if you get to know her. And she is related to Ray so don't do anything to her."

"Or I'll have her trying to kill me?"

"You got it. Speaking of which here she comes."

"Hi Holland," Ray said.

"Hey Ray," Holland replied with a smile.

"Watch my sister please. She's had a lot of champagne and well there are room full of guys," Ray asked.

"Fine, I'll watch her."

"You may want to take her back to your apartment before she shows those guys her bra," Ray suggested.

"Huh?" Holland turned around and saw Talho's dress straps slipping off her shoulders. He walked towards her and pulled her away form his squadron.

"Don't be a party pooper Holland," Talho said.

"I'm not. I'm saving you from embarrassment and everyone seeing your underwear," he replied as he pulled her towards the exit.

"Hey I can decide that for myself."

"Yeah well all those guys are deciding is which one of them'll do you."

"Fine," Talho said as she walked in front of him. "Whatever you say Commander Novak."

"How'd I get myself into this?" Holland asked silently. When they reached the door of their apartment Talho turn around and faced him.

"Are you any good at poker?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Good. 'Cause you've just gotten yourself into a game of strip poker."

"Wonderful," he replied sarcastically.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

After four bottles of tequila and many rounds of poker Holland found himself in just his underwear and Talho was in her bra and panties.

"Be prepared to lose Holland."

"Oh contra you shall be losing."

"Say's the man in his underwear."

"Yeah says me."

Talho lay down a straight flush and Holland laid down a royal flush.

"It is clear that you're gonna lose the last game so why not just take it all off," Holland said. After consuming the amount of alcohol that he had he wasn't thinking about the warning that his friend had given him earlier.

"Come and take it off me then," Talho said standing up and giving him a desirable look.

"You asked for it," Holland replied and stood up. He walked towards her and pulled her by the waist. He held her by the waist and whispered into her ear, "You are so freaking hot."

"So cool me down," Talho replied tempting him. Holland leant down slightly and kissed her. Talho felt a sensation that was unfamiliar to her. One that made her want more. She didn't want to stop feeling that sensation and deepened the kiss. Holland didn't want to let go of her. He hadn't felt like this even with Diane. He undid her bra and dropped it to the floor. Talho slid his boxers off while he slid her underwear off.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

When Talho woke up the following morning she had a hangover. She could feel an arm around her body. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on Holland's chest. Her fingers were entwined in his and his other arm was around her. Holland woke up and felt the effects of a hangover taking place. He looked down and saw the result of the previous night's poker game.

"Morning," Talho said groggily.

"Morning," he replied. "Did we?"

"Yeah."

"Ray's gonna kill me."

"I'll deal with my sister. For now shut up. My head hurts like hell."

Holland smirked and held her. Talho sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Holland watched her take in deep breathes and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did he kissed her. Talho felt the same sensation from the previous night and deepened it.

"Come with me to the SOF ball in three weeks," Holland said.

"Is that a question or an order?"

"For someone as beautiful as you, an order."

"Then I'll go happily. Now kiss me again."

"Yes ma'am."

**End Flashback**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"That good enough for you?" Talho asked Stoner.

"Mmmm…"

"Now vamoose."

"Yes ma'am," Stoner said as he walked out of the room.

"Now Mr Novak, you owe me a kiss for having to tell that story on my own," Talho said. Holland smirked and kissed her. He still felt the same incredible sensation when he kissed her.

"You know that you're a great kisser Holland," Talho said.

"So are you babe, so are you," Holland said kissing her again.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

AN: This was something I wrote about two or more years ago. Hope you all liked it. Please leave a review. I am addicted to those

~Simone


End file.
